


Heart and Soul

by joyfuljuuzou



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dominance, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfuljuuzou/pseuds/joyfuljuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama teaches Kaneki piano, and a few other things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart and Soul

Tsukiyama always felt at peace when he played the piano. His mind would be blank, only focusing on the notes he played and where his hands knew to travel. It was really calming, peaceful, and the only place he felt nothing. No hunger, no thoughts, just the flowing notes of the empowering instrument. Currently, he was playing one of his favorites, one he had played so often that the keys were worn down slightly. The beautiful chords struck perfectly in tune, for Tsukiyama always kept something this important, this freeing, in the best shape he could. As he focused on the rhythm, careful to notice where he should fortissimo and piano, he did not notice the door open behind him, nor the man quietly slip inside. Sitting on the couch, in the shadows, it seemed as though he had been drawn by the music. As Tsukiyama ended with power-stricken notes, the man finally made himself noticed.

"Playing that thing could get you killed one day, you know. I came in here and your dumbass didn't even notice. One second and you could be dead."

Tsukiyama flinched from the half-ghoul's harsh words.

"I suppose you're right, Kaneki-kun." he sighed. "However, if that were to ever happen, I would at least be at peace before the end of-" the white-haired cut his sentence short by walking over and sitting on the bench next to Tsukiyama.

"Shut up about you dying. You're supposed to be my sword." the half-ghoul snapped. His expression softened somewhat and he mumbled something that was barely audible. "How do you... er... how are you... able to play something like this?" One of his hands came to rest closely to Tsukiyama's on the bench, the other reaching to play a random note on the instrument. "I mean... like... how can you play a song on this thing?" he inquired.

Amused, Tsukiyama realized what Kaneki implying, and inched closer to him.

"Kaneki-kun, do you want me to teach you how to play the piano? How dolce..." Tsukiyama joyfully lifted his hands to the piano again, his heart jumping in his chest cavity.

"I don't know... maybe... but it's probably too complicated." Kaneki started to rise from the bench, but Tsukiyama snatched his hand and stopped him from turning away.

"Non, monsieur. It would be my pleasure." flashing a smirk at the half-ghoul, he started going over the names of the keys. Hesitantly, Kaneki returned to the bench, his thigh brushing against Tsukiyama's slightly. The violet-haired couldn't help but smile to himself. This was a dream come true, Kaneki being taught something by none other than the Gourmet! The inticing scent of the other man was overpowering him, and Tsukiyama caught himself fantazising about Kaneki Ken. 

The younger ghoul briefly scanned the olders' features and snorted.

"You're practically drooling. Does playing this thing get you that turned on?"

"Ah... not exactly. I do enjoy it since it makes me feel carefree... and sometimes even lets me forget my hunger."

That caught the half-ghoul's attention. Tsukyiama knew how difficult everything had been for Kaneki recently, and he'd seen him at his worst.

"Here, Kaneki-kun, try to play this chord. The notes are C, E, and G." the older man instructed the younger. Kaneki shifted his hands to the keys he thought were the correct ones. He pushed down on them and received a pained look from the other.

"Here, monsieur, put your hands here." Tsukiyama gently guided Kaneki's hand to the correct keys. "See, these notes are in tune more, don't you agree? What a lovely harmony."

The half-ghoul shrugged and made a soft noise in agreement.

They continued to play chords that Tsukiyama believed would help Kaneki learn the names of the keys. After Kaneki seemed familiar with the chords, the purple-haired decided to try something different.

"Kaneki-kun, would you like to try to play a song with me now? It's a duet, which means that we'll both play a part together." Tsukiyama reached for the sheet music he had on a nearby shelf and shuffled through the songs until he found one that looked simple enough.

'Heart and soul, huh. Seems fitting...' the violet-haired thought to himself. He remembered playing this when he was younger. Placing the music on the stand, he turned to Kaneki.

"Tsukiyama-san, I don't think I can play something this intricate. It's probably easy for you but I've only just learned." Kaneki bitterly shot the other ghoul down. "It's late anyways. I should leave, Hinami and Banjou are probably worried." he rose from the bench and advanced towards the door.

"Wait, Kaneki-kun! It's not that difficult, I promise. And you can call those two if you'd like and tell them you'll be out late." Tsukiyama practically begged. Kaneki glared at him and stalked out the door, without a goodbye, even. How cruel his Kaneki could be.

Sighing, Tsukiyama turned to the piano, and started to perform his half of the duet. His fingers danced across the keys, suddenly bringing on nostalgia from his childhood. This had been his favorite song to play, but he also harbored an intense hatred for it, for he never had anyone to play it with.

"Starting without me? What the hell." a voice behind Tsukiyama snapped.

"Kaneki-kun! I thought you left!" the ghoul blushed. Kaneki had stayed. His heart hammered in his chest, as if there was a bird trying to escape his rib cage.

"I went to call them and tell them I'd be out late. Now teach me how to play this song."

Lighthearted, Tsukiyama had the half-ghoul start to learn his part. Finally, someone to complete this duet with. It was so fitting that he was playing this with Kaneki, Tsukiyama couldn't help but blush and glance at the others' concentrated features. How dolce...

"Kaneki-kun, I think that you mostly have it. Would you like to try to play it together?"

Kaneki sighed and shrugged. "If you want, it'll probably sound shitty though."

Shitty was the last word Tsukiyama would use to describe it. Playing it slowly so Kaneki could get the hang of it, it was not only alluring, but also entertaining. The violet-haired decided to challenge himself, playing more complicated chords and found that both ghoul's hands became intertwined. He looked up when Kaneki suddenly stopped playing and saw the half-ghoul staring right at him.

"You know Tsukiyama-san... this is pretty nice. I understand what you said when you said you played this thing. It's relaxing and for once, I'm not thinking about..." the white-haired trailed off and looked the other ghoul in the eyes. Tsukiyama felt the heat on his face and was about to turn away from the glare of Kaneki's gray eyes, when a hand came up and seized his face. Kaneki planted a kiss on Tsukiyama's lips, surprising the older ghoul.

Moaning into the kiss, Tsukiyama wrapped one arm around Kaneki's waist, and pulled the half-ghoul onto his lap and ran a hand through the white strands, tugging on them slightly when Kaneki sucked on his lip and promptly stuck his tongue into Tsukiyama's mouth, deepening their kiss. Not wanting to be dominated so easily, Tsukiyama combated against the half-ghoul's tongue as they both fought to claim the others mouth. Reluctantly, Tsukiyama let his tongue fall and let the younger one take control. Kaneki was dizzying, the taste of him after waiting so long...

He needed more. More, more of the spicy taste of Kaneki's lips. The aroma of Kaneki Ken was breathtaking, the taste, oh the flavor of his Kaneki-kun, his master, his heart, his soul...

Practically reading the violet's thoughts, Kaneki moved to his neck, nibbling lightly and leaving soft kisses while his hands traveled to unbutton Tsukiyama's shirt, and succeeded in revealing his chest. Kaneki moved his kisses downward, exploring one his hardened buds. The other was preoccupied by the half-ghoul's nimble fingers.

All the twisting, pinching, licking, and sucking was almost too much for the gourmet. Tsukiyama was glad to see that the white-haired ghoul had become as aroused as he had. The gourmet's breath was heavy as he moved his hips upwards.

Kaneki stopped his movements and glared at Tsukiyama.

"Impatient, are we? Maybe if I leave you like this and make it so you can't touch yourself, you'll learn to have a little more control, would you like that? I mean, you taught me something, so I can thank you by returning the favor..." grinning, Kaneki started unraveling himself from the panting ghoul, but stopped when he saw Tsukiyama. He was nearly gnawing off his fingers from being so excited, and he looked up with heavy-lidded eyes. The white-haired felt his cock twitch from the sight. A submissive Tsukiyama Shuu was almost irresistible.

"Please... Kaneki-kun. Don't leave me." he moaned, gazing with darkened eyes, the black spreading across the whites of his eyes.

Sighing, Kaneki climbed back into Tsukiyama's lap and lightly brushed his lips across the others, earning a groan from the man on the bottom.

"Fine. But you better do what I say, understood?"

Nodding eagerly, Tsukiyama shook his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, revealing his complete upper body to his dominator.

"Can I... I don't think it's quite fair that we don't have the same amount of clothes on, mon amour. May I?" Kaneki sighed and pulled Tsukiyama's hand to the hem of his t-shirt, and nodded for him to do what he pleased. Switching spots on the bench so that the gourmet was sitting on Kaneki's lap, the man ran his hands up the side of the half-ghouls body. Tsukiyama slowly lifted the shirt and licked his lips. What a sight! And all for him as well... Only he could taste how delectable and sweet the flesh of Kaneki Ken was....

"Hey. Pay attention to what you're doing, dumbass. Don't forget what I said earlier. And don't get any clever ideas, or I'll kill you on the spot." Kaneki smacked the drooling ghoul in the head to bring him back to where he was.

"Ideas? All the ideas I have right now include your cock in my a-" Tsukiyama's sentence was abruptly cut off by Kaneki grinding his hand onto the bulge in the gourmets' pants.

"Fuck... no dirty talk until your pants are off, got it?" Kaneki moaned as his eye grew dark as well.

Getting the hint, Tsukiyama stripped off the obstructing fabric, tossing it somewhere as he admired the body of the other.

"Kaneki-kun, do you care if we move somewhere with a little more space?" It was becoming difficult for Tsukiyama to do what he wanted while they were on the piano bench. Shrugging, Kaneki groaned. He needed Tsukiyama's touch.

"Whatever. Just hurry up, I want to start the real fun with you soon."

Tsukiyama felt his chest and bulge throb, and picked Kaneki up bridal style as he moved to the couch. The friction of their bare chests touching was electric and Tsukiyama wasted no time as he placed Kaneki down and started leaving love bites from his hips up to his neck, pausing to tease his nipples just as the other had done earlier. The mewls he was rewarded with were music to his ears.

"Sto.. stop Tsukiyama-san. I... I can't wait any longer, damn it.". Roughly pushing the violet-haired off, Kaneki grasped at his own belt, tugging it off in one swift movement that Tsukiyama thought looked extremely sexy. Grabbing Tsukiyama's hands, Kaneki placed them above his head and wrapped his belt around them, tightening them so they couldn't slip out.

"That's not too tight, right?" Kaneki questioned as he attacked Tsukiyama's neck with bites and murmurs of kisses. The only thing Tsukiyama could manage to slip out was a mix of 'non' and a moan.

"Good." as soon as he received an answer, Kaneki started undoing his pants and pulled them down, leaving him only in his boxers. Groaning at the sight and wanting to be in the same state, Tsukiyama spread his legs slightly.

"Give me a minute, geez. You can't wait for a second, can you?"

The only reply Kaneki received was a grin from Tsukiyama and a buck of his hips. Finally giving him relief, the white-haired undid his pants as well, pausing to palm the twitching bulge. He stripped the pants from his body, except he also grabbed the violet's boxers, leaving him completely exposed to the other. Tsukiyama felt his face flare up in embarrassment, which threw him off a bit. He had never been so self-conscious before. Just next to Kaneki, he felt imperfect, and flawed.

"You know what, Tsukiyama-san? I like this side of you. One where I can control your movements and where you only think of me, and not even of eating me. At least just eating me out, right?" Kaneki sniggered at his own joke, although the mere thought of it aroused Tsukiyama even more. The half-ghoul returned to Tsukiyama's lips and bit down lightly on his bottom lip. The gourmet moaned into him, allowing Kaneki to let his powerful muscle roam freely in Tsukiyama's damp cavern, leaving no area unexplored.

"Kane.. Kaneki-kun, please, amour, please..." the moans were so throaty and hot that Kaneki had to give in this one time. He stopped and lowered his boxers, finally freeing his erection, which was already wet from their makeout session earlier. He sat in front of Tsukiyama, but paused and spoke hesitantly.

"Hey... would you do something for me?" Kaneki asked, looking up through thick lashes with a hazy look in his expression. 

"Oui, anything for you Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama answered, his heart skipping a beat. Kaneki was just so perfect, so poisonous to the gourmet. He wanted to taste him more.

The white-haired reached up across the man below him, for his bound hands. As he slid over Tsukiyama, their members rubbed against each other, causing the sweet friction Tsukiyama had been dying for. Grinding against Tsukiyama as he untied the belt, Kaneki moved his lips to the gourmet's ear, nibbling softly and whispered "Prepare yourself."

Kaneki slowly brought one of the previously bound hands to Tsukiyama's mouth, separating two fingers and delicately placing them between the violet's swollen lips.

"Suck," he commanded.

Obeying his master, Tsukiyama started nursing his fingers, running his tongue around them until Kaneki determined that it had been enough, and lowered the gourmet's moistened digits to his entrance and finally let Tsukiyama work on his own. Watching Kaneki's features, the ghoul slowly inserted one of his fingers inside, sucking in a breath as he did so. After moving it in and out for a minute, the gourmet decided that he was ready, he slowly inserted another and started scissoring, breathing heavily as he did. Never letting his gaze linger from Kaneki's, he reached down to touch his throbbing cock, as the half-ghoul had been comforting his own. Before Tsukiyama could get to work, Kaneki threw him to his back and ripped his fingers out of his ass. Whining, the gourmet glared at the younger man.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Kaneki demanded as he released his kagune. "Turn on your stomach, now."

Flipping over, Tsukiyama was greeted by one of Kaneki's rinkaku, which brushed his lip tenderly and slid into his wet cavern. Sucking gingerly on it, Tsukiyama nearly choked as Kaneki pulled his legs up and left him with his ass in the air, and slowly prodded the violet's entrance with his tongue. He licked around and peppered kisses nearby as his wet muscle slid in and out.

All the sucking and and kissing and wetness was too much for the gourmet. Arching his back, the gourmet whined, realizing he probably wouldn't be able to last much longer, and Kaneki finally lowered Tsukiyama's backside and teased his entrance with his dick. Wrapping his fist around Tsukiyama's neglected cock, he teased the tip by rubbing his thumb across the head and slowly stroked it. Without warning, Kaneki entered Tsukiyama and earned a pained yelp from the ghoul.

Letting Tsukiyama adjust to his size, Kaneki brought the tendril he had let the other man suck on earlier, he pushed it to own entrance and slipped it inside. Moaning, the half-ghoul pressed against Tsukiyama's back and bit and sucked on his neck. The white-haired slowly started moving his hips against the others, thrusting deeper with each move. He gently starting moving his kagune to match the movements of his hips. Thumbing Tsukiyama's cock, he bit down harder on the ghoul's neck. As he did so, he hit the gourmet's prostate, releasing soft, sweet moans and mewls in different languages from him, along with the slight chant of "Kaneki-kun".

Tsukiyama had gone blind with pleasure. All he could see were stars as Kaneki hit that one spot over and over. Grasping at the couch cushions, the violet-haired could do nothing but be dominated and cry out for his master. Feeling his stomach coil, he dizzyingly wailed for Kaneki to move faster.

As he sped up, his kagune did as well, hitting his prostate as well and Kaneki felt Tsukiyama come. 

"Shit, Shuu-" Kaneki grunted as he gave one last thrust into the gourmet and released into him. 

When the two untangled themselves from each other, giving each other meaningful kisses as they both came down from their highs, Kaneki reached to collect a tissue to clean himself up somewhat, and spun around to give Tsukiyama one as well. 

"Merci, Kaneki-kun." he suddenly turned pink and fluttered his lashes. "Kaneki-kun... you... you called me Shuu." he beamed, and leaned over to peck the white-haired on the lips, grazing his teeth along Kaneki's bottom lip. "Would it be selfish of me to ask you to spend the night?" he inquired.

Rolling his eyes, Kaneki brushed his lips across the ghoul's with his, barely letting them touch, and sighed. "You're lucky I told Banjou that'd I would be out all night. Now, be a good pet and come and tidy your master up..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something like this, hope it's not too bad ( ಠ◡ಠ )


End file.
